


Inside out

by Queen_Haruka



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kitten, M/M, They're cute, but not really, pastel tyler, punk josh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Haruka/pseuds/Queen_Haruka
Summary: In which the rock is actually a flower, and the flower is a sturdy ruby





	1. assured pastel and sunny punk

_  
;_

_"what are you doing?"_ the stranger asks. it's a nice voice, josh thinks. soft and velvety, a bit like cotton candy. 

it's really nice.

"that kitten," josh points at the tiny and trembling cat huddled in a box. "she's been abandonned, i'm taking her back home with me."

  the stranger nods, a quiet wonder on his face. it's a pretty face, josh decides, caramel and clear and looking very very soft. the boy looks soft actually. just like cotton candy.

he's an eye candy, pastel and very pretty.

"the two of you make a strange picture." tyler points out, lofty smile on his lips.

"you're a strange one yourself, tyler joseph." josh grins, cradling the kitten on his chest.

the candy colored boy blinked. josh thinks he must be surprised, judging by the way his pink lips formed a 'o'.

it definitely is a nice mouth, josh realises.

"you know me?" tyler asks. he shifts softly, painted pink nails tapping at the tan of his arm.

he is very very pretty.

"who doesn't?" josh jokes, smiling brightly. it makes tyler crack a cute and breathy laugh, so josh compted it as a success.

"now you're just playing me, joshua."

 _he knows my name,_ josh thinks with a little cheer inside his head.

on the outside... he's just as cheery, beaming down at the smaller boy. "i'd never play you tyler," he starts, petting absentmindedly the kitten who started mewling. "though i wonder why a sweetheart like you knows the big bad and very punk me?" he fake-gasps, bright eyes going bigger.

this time, tyler's laugh rings clearly and beautifully like a bell. 

josh's heart didn't skip a beat you guys. 

"the only punk thing about you is your looks," tyler points out teasingly, making a vague movement to josh's piercings and tattoos.

he's not wrong, because josh is a litteral walking sunshine who's personnality is as colorful as tyler's aesthetic.

"y'should be worried though, i could eat you up!" josh narrows his eyes, teeth exposed in a fake growl that had tyler's bubbly laugh dance around them once again.

okay, josh's heart totally skipped a beat.

tyler gives him a sweet smile when he has calmed down. it's small and still a bit shy at the edge, but it's pretty, just like the pastel boy himself.

"y'know, i wouldn't mind." tyler mumbles, cheeks going red. josh tries to will his heart to stop beating so fast, he's a bit scared that tyler could hear how loud it is.

"yeah?" he breathes out, taking some steps toward the small boy. the kitten starts purring on his chest, but josh can't quite hear him right now.

he's too busy losing himself in tyler's big doe eyes.

"yeah." tyler nods softly. and it's all that is needed before their lips meet in a brief peck. then another, sweet, nice and slow, full of quite wonder and candied curiosity.

_tyler tastes like cotton candy too, josh realises._


	2. tough guy (whipped)

josh is good at playing the tough guy.

he's very very good.

it's not something about his height, because he's not a tall guy, but he has enough power in his build and demeanour to seem _imposing._

people whispers in awe about how cool his tattoos are, girls (and boys, let's be honest, they're not fooling anyone) giggle between them while giving him coy glances.

because he's _something_ to look at, guys. when he's not smiling, his expression dances a bit on the stern side, complimenting the tough-guy image he gives.

josh is very very good at playing the strong one, tyler thinks as he observes him carefully.

but he's not.

he really isn't, actually.

they're sitting together at lunch, their friends and other people that tyler doesn't remember befriending crowding them animatedly. josh has his arm wrapped possessively around his shoulders, making the others sigh in quiet jealousy.

a little smile plays on tyler's lips. a mischievous one, because, he knows.

"oh, i'm so clumsy." tyler whispers, a sad pout on his face as he looks at the pencil he just dropped.

it takes a little less than a second for josh to drop at tyler's feets and retrieve the stationary.

there's a stunned silence around them as they watch the scene playing. because, well, the adoring expression on josh's face is a bit of a surprise.

"here, love." the older man hums tenderly.

_tenderly._

they're gaping now, little surprise now transformed into a full-blown shock.

because, the very punk and very tough josh has love-sick eyes trained on his very pastel boyfriend, just about ready to do whatever the colored boy desires.

tyler bites his lips, trying very hard to not explode in laughter at the crowd's faces.

yes, josh is good at playing the tough guy.

the thing is, his petite boyfriend has him totally _whipped_.


End file.
